baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Tales From the Land of Unfinished Stories
Tales From the Land of Unfinished Stories is a canon Etta Schmidt: "Unless directly stated by Sandra or myself, every VUverse published media is canon." companion Sandra Goldman: "Etta's new book is a companion, and it's not expected that the story here will play into the story of any of the shows. That's why they are in this book. It was sort of like... our playground." book published within the VUverse canon. Synopsis Four never-before discovered stories have been dug up by Maleficent in the town of Sleepy Hollow, and they're ready to be told! From the hot sands of Agrabah to the depths of the Gracey Mansion, to infinity and beyond, to even the time-frozen world of Enchancia, Tales From the Land of Unfinished Stories tell the tales of the refugees of the Land of Unfinished Stories and the worlds they hail from. Plot Introduction In Sleepy Hollow, Maleficent finds the Treasury of the Land of Unfinished Stories, a book containing the tales of some of the refugees of the Land of Unfinished Stories and why they have been put on pause. Learning that she only has the first volume, Maleficent decides to read the tales... "Scholar" A long time ago, in the capital of the desert kingdom of Agrabah, the scholar Scheherazade and her consort the explorer Sinbad pore over Princess Jasmine's book collection, seeking answers for their quest to stop the Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil, and Maleficent, who have of late been pillaging Agrabah out of frustration for their inability to capture Belle. When they find an hourglass, Sinbad asks if Scheherazade is going to use it. Scheherazade tries it out, and is sent back in time, where she becomes Snow White's royal scribe ''Snow White: A Reverse Cinderella Story''. Sinbad is left alone in the castle archives. When the Sultan enters, he demands to know where Scheherazade is. Sinbad says that she is back in time. Believing him to be a treasonable traitor, the Sultan opens a genie bottle, releasing his magically enslaved Genie of Agrabah. Somehow, the Genie is now bound to serve and grant any of his wishes, the Sultan wishes for Sinbad to be banished to the Land of Unfinished Stories. "Haunted" In the Enchanted Forest of the past, a man, Master Gracey rides on his steed to the Gracey Estate. Upon his arrival, his ghostly wife Madame Leota greets him. Gracey announces that with the help of the witch Maleficent, he has discovered how to trade a life foe a life. Leota forbids him to exchange their lives. When Gracey refuses, Leota summons her fellow 998 Grim Grinning Ghosts, who attack Gracey. Terrified, Gracey pleads with Leota to just accept his proposition. Leota rebukes Gracey. Frustrated, Gracey goes to Victor Frankenstein and asks for the Spell of Exchanging Life, which Victor gives. Gracey uses it, trading his and Leota's life. In fury, Leota opens a portal to the Land of Unfinished Stories and enters. Gracey screams at her to come back, but before he can go through, the portal closes. "Sheriff" In the Wild West, a world stuck in 1800s western America, Sheriff Woody Barnes comes to a refugee from the Land of Unfinished Stories who left, Buzz Lightyear, whose knowledge of magic and technology can send him to the Enchanted Forest. Buzz is searching for a home to reside in and defend. Woody decides that he can help Buzz find his happy ending in the Wild West if he will send him to the Enchanted Forest, where his True Love Bo Peep resides. tbc "Spellbound" TBC Characters Trivia * The book contains stories based off of 1,001 Arabian Nights, The Haunted Mansion, Toy Story, and Sofia the First. The story from "Scholar" will continue in Season 4, while there are no plans to continue the stories of "Haunted", "Sheriff", or "Spellbound". References Category:Books